Eres  mi  regalo  perfecto!
by Kumi ZatMine
Summary: Rin y Len se pasan horas buscando el regalo perfecto por el cumpleaños de su hermano pero lo que no saben es que el regalo perfecto son ellos mismos! pasen y lean  ahora ya esta completa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno este es mi 2º fic y si , aun no he terminado el otro pero es que fue mi cumple y en medio todo dije ¡ya se que voy a hacer! Y me puse a escribir esta nueva historia pero es un one-shot no gran cosa bueno vocaloid no me pertenece de ser así haría muchas cosas alocadas con ellos ., disfrútenlo.**

Rin abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar en techo se dio cuenta de que era 26 de Diciembre al otro día seria su cumpleaños numero 19 , bueno el de ella y de su hermano gemelo claro esta. Se paro de la cama y fue directo al baño que estaba en su habitación se lavo la cara y se cepillo el cabello luego regreso a su habitación y se puso un pantalón de tubo y una playera de rayas amarillas y blancas de manga larga con una capucha unos converse color blanco , se puso un poco de brillo en los labio y algo de rubor se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y salió de su cuarto , tenia pensado en varios regalos para su hermano pero quiso aun así preguntarle por ultima vez que era lo que quería de cumpleaños , toco varias veces su puerta pero el no respondió.

Len..?-pregunto la chica abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su gemelo , pero al adentrarse vio que la cama de su hermano ya estaba tendida y el no estaba Rin sorprendió .

Quizá este en la cocina-dijo pasa si misma la pelirrubia cerro la puerta y fue directo a la cocina pero cuando entro vio que en la mesa había un gran desayuno en verdad era espectacular pero solo era para una persona ,ella , y vio una nota que decía.

Querida hermanita:

Salí con Kaito y Gakupo a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad no te avise porque estabas muy dormida y no quise despertarte , te deje el desayuno preparado , espero que te guste. Mama y papa ya se fueron a trabajar.

Con amor Len.

_Un momento," con amor…"? El dijo con amor?-_esa palabra hizo que la chica se sonrojara para luego dejar la nota de nuevo en la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a comer el desayuno.

**Len`s P.O.V**

Salí con Kaito y Gakupo al centro de la ciudad dejando a mi hermana sola en casa pero no por el mismo motivo que escribí en la nota que le deje junto con su desayuno. La verdad era que había salido sin ella porque quería comprarle un regalo sin que se diera cuenta , así que le dije que era para no despertarla.

Había pensado en muchos tipos de regalos: vestidos negros , blancos , amarillos (los colores favoritos de ella) zapatillas , bolsos , discos , pero ella era demasiado especial y no podía regalarle cualquier cosa tenia que ser algo que la hiciera feliz , algo para la mujer mas bella del universo , ella , que fuera ideal para ella…..!UN REGALO PERFECTO!

Bueno…Len exactamente pare que vinimos Gakupo y yo?-dijo el Kaito , sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras los tres caminábamos por el centro de la ciudad , la verdad se mostraba un tanto irritante.

Bueno es que quiero que me ayuden a elegir el regalo de Rin-respondí algo apenado

Pero es tu hermana estoy seguro de que tu sabrás que regalarle pero me en media hora me veré con Luka así que me tengo que ir-dijo Gakupo.

Y yo me veré con Miku así que también me voy-exclamo Kaito , luego ambos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron para dejarme hay solo , yo seguí caminando y me tope con una tienda de joyería así que decidí entrar para ver si había algo que le pudiese regalar a Rin , entonces , vi hay el collar que mas había anhelado Rin desde aquella vez que lo vimos , recuerdo que lo quiso comprar pero el precio era alto y no podía pagarlo , quise ayudar pero se negó.

Señorita….cuanto cuesta este collar?-le pregunte a la mujer que estaba en el mostrador. Pero en cuanto hoy el precio no podía creerlo era algo caro aunque era un buen precio para el collar , la cadena era de oro , y el dije era un serpiente que estaba conformada por diez diamantes , tenia ojos de rubie color rojo y le podías grabar algo en la parte de atrás. Aunque era caro era capas de gastar todos mi ahorros (si , no tengo mucho dinero) con tal de que Rin sonriera , es que la verdad amo su sonrisa y me gusta mucho cuando esta feliz , era capas de hacer eso y mucho mas por ella.

Se lo va a llevar?-me pregunto la chica con cara de si no lo compra ni piense en mirarlo.

Si me lo llevo-respondí con algo de entusiasmo pues sabia que Rin se alegraría.

Luego hice que le grabaran una pequeña frase atrás …

**Rin´s P.O.V**

Baje hacia la cocina y me di cuenta que había un desayuno con una nota , después de que la leí me di cuenta de que Len había salido , así que quise aprovechar para irle a comprar su regalo. Me senté en la silla y comí todo el desayuno y luego salí directo al centro comercial. Cuando llegue hay me dirigí a "Tower Records" (una tienda estadunidense) para comprar una laptop ipod 4 , es la mas resiente y moderna , era para Len por nuestro cumpleaños. Vaya que si necesitaba una laptop nueva pues la que tenia era una versión muy vieja y casi no era de mucha utilidad. Durante las ultimas horas logro decidir por si sola el regalo de su hermano y estaba algo feliz por no decir que lo gritaba hasta por los codos.

Señorita , me llevo una laptop ipod 4-dije muy decida no me importaba cuanto costara lo que quería era regalársela a Len.

La mujer me dijo el precio y yo saque la cantidad pedida de mi bolso , se lo di a señorita y ella fue a una bodega para traer la laptop pero justo cuando iba a entrar se dio media vuelta.

O cierto casi lo olvido de que color la quiere….hay blanco , azul , rosa , negro amarillo , mo…-dijo la mujer y antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra yo la interrumpí.

Amarilla! Por favor-dije , luego la mujer entro a la bodega y 2 minutos después salió con el aparato en manos.

Aquí tiene-dijo la señorita entregándome la laptop , luego la mujer me dio un recibo , yo agradecí y Salí de la tienda.

Niños a donde van?-pregunto la madre de los gemelos

Mmmm pues como es nuestro cumple unos amigos nos invitaron a una fiesta-respondió Rin.

Bueno pero más allá de las 2 a.m. no, ok?-dijo el padre poniéndoles limite

De acuerdo-dijo Len dándole el avionazo , luego ambos gemelos salieron de la casa

Bueno que te diviertas con los borrachos de tus amigos-dijo Rin en tono burlon

Y tu con las fresas de tus amigas-respondió Len al ataque.

Luego cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva fiesta.

Eran las 12:30 y Rin llamo a Len pidiéndole que la recogiera de la fiesta el cedió y fue por ella. Rin estaba afuera del club donde organizaron su fiesta y el se paro en frente de ella con el coche y luego ella subió.

Paso algo ? por que tan temprano?-pregunto el chico mientras la pelirrubia se acomodaba el cinturón.

No nada es solo que ya no tengo ganas de estar hay , perdón por sacarte de tu "reunión"-se disculpo Rin

No hay problema la verdad es que tampoco tenia ganas de estar hay-dijo Len en in intento de hacer sentir mejor a la pelirrubia-Mmmm bueno tengo una sorpresa.

A si? Y q es?-pregunto la chica emocionada

Pues ya se que es tarde pero quiero que vayamos a cenar si quieres claro-respondió Len apenado y un poco sonrojado.

Me encantarías pero a donde?-la chica se sonrojo mucho pero estaba feliz .

Etto…hice una reservación en un hotel no se si quieras ir-dijo el chico aun mas sonrojado.

Mmmm un hotel?-pregunto la chica algo nerviosa , pero eran de esa preguntas que no necesitaban una respuesta-mm si me gustaría ir

En-enserio?-Len cada vez se ponía mas nervioso y eso lo hacia que atrajera aun mas a Rin de lo que ya.

Si vamos-Rin respondió entusiasmada.

Al llegar al hotel y a su habitación pidieron servicio al cuarto.

Rin quiero darte esto-dijo Len entregándole a Rin una pequeña caja.

Cuando Rin la abrió y vio el collar se quedo impactada.

Len este collar es carísimo como lo compraste?-dijo la pelirrubia.

Eso no importa , lo hice por que me gusta ver tu sonrisa-Len empezó a sonrojarse , de nuevo.

Len eres un tonto-dijo Rin con una leve sonrisa , y luego de voltear el collar y ver la frase que decía se quedo completamente sin una sola palabra.

Es que no te gusto? Lo puedo cambiar…..-

No tonto amo el collar pero para ver mi sonrisa solo necesitas estar cerca de mi con eso basta-Rin estaba luchando por que las palabras le salieran por la boca la frase del collar era mas de lo que ella podía digerir-bu-bueno pues también te daré mi regalo-saco una caja y se la dio a Len


	2. continuacion

**Lo siento mucho! todos los que leyeron el fic si están en lo correcto hubo un problema con mi laptop y no se subió completo el one-shot , porque en un principio eso iba a ser , pero aquí les trago lo que sigue . Lo siento mucho!**

No tonto amo el collar pero para ver mi sonrisa solo necesitas estar cerca de mi con eso basta-Rin estaba luchando por que las palabras le salieran por la boca la frase del collar era mas de lo que ella podía digerir-bu-bueno pues también te daré mi regalo-saco una caja y se la dio a Len

Es la laptop que quería pero también es demasiado cara-le dijo el chico la pelirrubia con un tono acusador.

Bueno si pero al menos estamos a ma…-y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Len le planto un beso , un beso dulce y apasionado , la chica se levanto de la mesa pero sin despegarse de los labios del chico.

Ella se recargo en una pared y el encima , se siguieron besando , luego el chico puso una de las piernas de Rin sobre su cintura y ella puso la otra en esa misma luego , sin dejar de besarse , fueron hasta la cama y el la acostó en ella. Luego la chica de separo para tomar aire y observar a Len

Len…tu.. Susurro algo impactada por lo que estaba pasando.

Eres mi regalo perfecto- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego seguirse besando y pasar una noche juntos.

**Bueno como ya les dije antes LO SIENTO MUCHO! Perdón por mis babosadas pero ya esta completo y si , en un principio era un one-shot pero no se que paso y no se subió completo , bueno espero que me disculpen y bye cuídense.**


End file.
